


Recruitment

by TheLadyOfManyFandoms



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Fluff, SHIELD 616 | The Bus, and stuff, but you are awesome nonetheless, if only you were too, maria hill is not impressed, phil is focused
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-02
Updated: 2014-08-02
Packaged: 2018-02-11 11:22:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2066265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLadyOfManyFandoms/pseuds/TheLadyOfManyFandoms
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Phil's putting together a team and he wants you on it. <br/>Problem: you don't feel like cooperating with him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Recruitment

**Author's Note:**

> I heart Agents of SHIELD (secretly hails hydra)!   
> If you wonderful people like this, then let me know and I may yet create more Agents of SHIELD stuff :)
> 
> [I do not own Agents of SHIELD, characters or you]  
> All mistakes are my own and I apologise in advance :)

Coulson was handed the files for his new team by Maria Hill and scanned through them,

“One’s missing.” Coulson frowned. Hill nodded,

“Yeah, she wouldn’t give it to us. Are you sure you even want her on this team?” she asked curiously. Coulson smiled,

“Frankly, I was limited on the option of S.H.I.E.L.D Consultants.” He told her. Hill nodded and led him through the corridor,

“She’s being a bit difficult.” Hill explained. Coulson followed Hill into the weapons department and found agents working furiously on prototypes. In the corner of the room, however, there was a sudden burst of cheer,

“Take that Agent Blake!” a proud voice shouted. Coulson found a break in the crowd and found you playing a pinball arcade game. All the noise you created was for setting a record score. Hill cleared her throat and you stepped away from the machine while turning around. Your laugh turned into a simple smile when you saw the duo. This must have been about not giving you file over to Hill.

“Back from the dead so soon?” You wondered when you walked past Coulson and over to the next table. Hill walked over to the agents who were playing pinball and unplugged the console before sending out orders. Phil followed you and continued smiling,

“Did you miss me?” he asked curiously. You gave a half-laugh,

“I feel like sending you back.” you snapped softly as you modified a stun gun. Phil nodded with a sigh,

“We’ll fix that.” He said and you turned to him with a serious expression,

“Maria said you wanted my file. Can I know why?” you questioned. Coulson gave you the files in his hand,

“I’m assembling a team and I want you on it.” he replied. You sighed as you flipped through the profiles,

“I stopped being an agent after New York.” You told him.

“I’m aware of that and now you’re a consultant which is why I want you on this operation.” Coulson said. You looked at him carefully and Phil’s smile remain unchanged,

“You think I’m going to say yes, don’t you?” you assumed. Phil didn’t say anything in reply, he just watched you intently. You closed the files and handed it back to Mr. Secret Agent Man,

“Which is why I’m going to say no.” You stated. 

“But you haven’t seen the ride.” Coulson reminded. You scoffed,

“Why would that change my mind?” you wondered. As a matter of fact, looking at their means of transport made a great impact on your decision.

“I-Is that…?” You mumbled looking at the black aircraft.

“Yep. It’s your baby.” Coulson nodded and watched you run towards the side of the plane. You skimmed your hand across the smooth surface,

“I can’t believe they had it made.” you said in disbelief.

“I thought you’d like it.” Coulson stated as he caught up to you, “Check out the interior and take a look for yourself.” He said gesturing for you move inside. You walked inside and met with Leopold Fitz and Jemma Simmons, two of the scientists of Coulson’s team.

“Fitz, Simmons, this is (y/n) Stark, Consultant for S.H.I.E.L.D.” Coulson introduced. Fitz and Simmons glowed with excitement,

“I know! I’ve heard all about your work.” Simmons squealed brightly.

“Yeah and the engineering in this plane is amazing. I can’t believe you came up with all of this.” Fitz added. You laughed as you glanced around,

“Neither can I.” you replied admirably, “How do you like the lab?” you wondered. Simmons and Fitz nodded,

“Oh, it’s wonderful.” They both said around the same time. Coulson led you upstairs which was filled with state of the art design. While you examined around the contents of the mini bar, Coulson cleared his throat,

“You didn’t quit being an agent because of me, did you?” he asked quietly. You scoffed at him,

“Don’t be stupid Phil.” you retorted with a smile.


End file.
